The UCLA Biomarker Reference Laboratory (UCLA-BRL) is designed to be a continuation and expansion of the established EDRN-funded UCLA Biomarker Validation Laboratory (BVL). Significantly, the UCLA BVL is highly successful having established numerous EDRN collaborations and constructed tissue microarray resources for EDRN investigators. Our goals are in close alignment with the mission of the EDRN and include: i) The utilization our diverse infrastructure and highly skilled personnel to test, evaluate, quantify, and optimize detection of biomarkers useful early stage tumor marker. To this end, we have established Scientific Centers that can test for biomarkers in tissue (full tissue sections or 'intelligent' high density tissue microarrays) and in fluids (by conventional ELISA and nanotech electrochemical chip). In addition, we have the resources to detect nucleic acids in body fluids as well as DNA modification and alterations in tissue, cells and/or fluids. ii) The development of new platforms and algorithms for biomarker detection and analysis. This includes the development and implementation, in conjunction with an industrial partner, of a high throughput nano-detection chip for measuring biomarkers in fluids, and in-house pioneering research on mining biomarker profiles using tissue microarrays. iii) The continuation of a program at UCLA that is highly professional and focused, yet at the same time flexible and cost-effective in order to meet the challenges of an evolving EDRN program. iv) A strong commitment to collaboration, teamwork, and sharing of resources and data with EDRN members in order to promote the goal of identifying clinically useful early detection biomarkers. The UCLA-BRL leadership is highly capable and enthusiastic, and strongly dedicated to the goals of the EDRN. Moreover, the UCLA-BRL has strong institutional support from the School of Medicine, Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center, the UCLA Lung Cancer SPORE, and the UCLA Prostate Cancer SPORE. [unreadable] [unreadable]